Seasons of Love
Seasons of Love is a song from the Broadway musical Rent, written and composed by Jonathan Larson. While in the musical it is the opening song of the second act, in the movie adaptation, its position is changed and it becomes the first song of the film. In the musical After the party at the Life Café, where they have sung La Vie Boheme, the main characters line up on the stage. The rest of the cast join them and they start to sing along. In the movie The movie starts with the eight main characters lined up on the stage of an empty theatre. From stage left, there is Mimi, Benny, Maureen, Collins, Roger, Joanne, Angel, and Mark. Joanne and Collins sing the solo part instead of the unnamed soloists of the stage version. Lyrics Musical version= Company: Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes Five hundred twenty-five thousand moments so dear Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes How do you measure, measure a year? In daylights, in sunsets In midnights, in cups of coffee In inches, in miles In laughter, in strife In five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes How do you measure a year in the life? How about love? How about love? How about love? Measure in love Seasons of love Seasons of love Female soloist: Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes Five hundred twenty-five thousand journeys to plan Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes How do you measure the life of a woman or a man? Male soloist: In truth that she learned Or in times that he cried In bridges he burned Or the way that she died Company: It's time now to sing out though the story never ends Let's celebrate Remember a year in the life of friends Remember the love (Female soloist: Oh you got to you got to remember the love) Remember the love (Female soloist: You know that love is a gift from up above) Remember the love (Female soloist: Share love, give love, spread love) Measure in love (Female soloist: Measure, measure your life in love) Company: Seasons of love Seasons of love |-| Movie version= Mark, Angel, Joanne, Roger, Collins, Maureen, Benny and Mimi: Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes Five hundred twenty-five thousand moments so dear Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes How do you measure, measure a year? In daylights, in sunsets In midnights, in cups of coffee In inches, in miles In laughter, in strife In five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes How do you measure a year in the life? How about love? How about love? How about love? Measure in love Seasons of love Seasons of love Joanne: Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes Five hundred twenty-five thousand journeys to plan Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes How do you measure the life of a woman or a man? Collins: In truth that she learned Or in times that he cried In bridges he burned Or the way that she died Mark, Angel, Joanne, Roger, Collins, Maureen, Benny and Mimi: It's time now to sing out though the story never ends Let's celebrate Remember a year in the life of friends Mark, Angel, Roger, Collins, Maureen, Benny and Mimi: Remember the love (Joanne: Oh you got to you got to remember the love) Remember the love (Joanne: You know that love is a gift from up above) Remember the love (Joanne: Share love, give love, spread love) Measure in love (Joanne: Measure, measure your life in love) Mark, Angel, Roger, Collins, Maureen, Benny and Mimi: Seasons of Love Seasons of love Joanne: Measure your life, measure your life in love |-| Trivia *"Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes" is the number of minutes in a non-leap Gregorian calendar year. *The song is reprised twice, both times during the second act. The first time is in Seasons of Love B, and the second is I'll Cover You (Reprise). *In the stage version, this song is sung by the whole company. In the movie adaptation, it is sung by Joanne, Collins, Angel, Maureen, Mark, Roger, Mimi and Benny (the main characters) only. Gallery Seasons of Love (OBC).png| The Original Broadway Cast Seasons of Love (movie version).jpg| The Movie Cast Seasons of Love (movie).jpg| The Movie Cast Seasons of Love (Final Cast).jpg| The Final Cast (2008) Seasons of Love (OBC & Final Cast).jpg| OBC and Final Cast Seasons_of_Love_Revival.jpg| The off-Broadway Revival Cast (2011) Videos Navigational Category:Songs Category:Act II Songs Category:Musical Songs Category:Movie Songs